tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Summer Is Here!
School is finally out, and Kaitlin wants to spend her first day of summer with her friends. But when Justin interferes with her plans, she needs to choose between him or her friends. Episode Summary It's the last day of school, and everyone is excited to get their exams out of the way. Kaitlin is really excited to see what the summer has to bring. Shannon suggests doing an exams montage to get that part of the episode out of the way. After exams, the final bell rings, and everyone cheers. Papers fly, cars zoom out of the parking lot, it's a chaotic party. Everyone tells each other to have a great summer. Kaitlin gets invited to a pool party and bonfire at Maddie's. Kaitlin really wants to go. But then she remembered she promised Justin the other day that she'd hang out with him when summer begun. Kaitlin decides that maybe going to Maddie's first won't be a problem. Kaitlin shows up in a white Porsche, and she mentions that they let her keep the Porsche from the last episode. Savannah is jealous. They begin the party. Some go swimming, while others sit on the lawn and talk about things that happened during the past school year. Olivia wonders what sophomore year will bring for them. The party goes great, until Kaitlin notices she has ten missed calls from Justin. She gets really worried and runs inside the house to call him back. Unfortunately, he doesn't pick up. She thinks this is Dakota all over again. She gets really concerned and thinks she needs to leave the party. Just then, Maddie walks in and wonders what she's doing. Kaitlin explains her situation. Maddie thinks she needs a break from Justin and she should spend time with her friends. Kaitlin kinda agrees and so she stays for the remainder of the party. Immediately after it ends, she hops into the Porsche and speeds down to Justin's house. Luckily, Justin is home. Kaitlin apologizes to Justin so much about the whole hanging out thing. Justin says it's okay. He understands if she wants to be with her friends. Kaitlin thinks he's lying, but he's not. Kaitlin tells Justin she loves him. Justin says he loves her back. They kiss. Production Information * There is no CGI in this episode * Ninth time the fourth wall is broken Trivia * The "Quirky Worky Song" from Phineas and Ferb ''is heard during the exam montage * The time Justin and Kaitlin made summer plans appeared to take place during the events of "Twitter Trouble" * Kaitlin got the white Porsche from "Kaitlin: The Girl In Charge" ** "Good Time" by Owl City is heard again, making this a reference to ''American Dad * "Can't Hold Us" by Macklemore & Ryan Lewis is heard at the party * The girls can be heard talking about some of the events of past episodes: ** Travelling into Olivia's mind ("Journey to the Center of Olivia's Mind") ** The fight between Kaitlin and Roger ("Shining Like a Diamond") ** Kaitlin challenging Zac ("Are You Smarter Than A Freshman Girl?") * Kaitlin mentions the events of "Call Her Maybe" * Kaitlin's Christmas present to Justin from "Kaitlin's Christmas Wish" is seen in Justin's room Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles